In North America, the bags in which the consumer carries home his groceries from the grocery store are used to collect garbage. For many years those bags were made out of paper. The consumer frequently placed the bags in containers with lids for reasons of sanitation and to prevent unpleasant odours form permeating his home. The paper bags served as disposable liners for such containers. In recent years most major grocery chains have changed from paper bags to bags made out of plastic with integral handles. The consumer has been forced to purchase liners for his existing containers or seek alternate containers to collect his garbage. A variety of alternate containers are now commercially available which are adapted for use with the new bags. The problem with the containers is that they do not have lids as the peripheral edge of such containers have hooks or similar means for supporting the plastic bag by its handles, which prevent conventional lid configurations from being used.